Theirs
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: Bendoverwatch day 3: A/B/O & Creampie. They would have her and team up if needed. [Lúcio x Brigitte x Baptiste (x Zenyatta)]


Bendoverwatch day 3 **A/B/O** – Somnophillia/sleepy sex –** Creampie** – spanking – striptease

**Rating:** NC-17

**Words:** 2.598

**Pairing:** [Lúcio x Brigitte x Baptiste (x Zenyatta)]

**Note :** Dedicated to my bro who was feeling horny

* * *

He could count on two hands the times he persuaded Baptiste to come out with him. Usually the man refused because they attracted two different types of crowds. He could now count on one hand how many times Baptiste and he agreed on going home together.

They both smelled her ever since they got into the club. From between the sweat and pheromones of the dancing bodies on the dance floor. He had looked Baptiste in the eyes, unconsciously baring his teeth at the field medic. They were almost going to fight it out. It wasn't often they would be attracted to a same omega. But there was no way he was going to fold and she just smelled so deliciously good. It was Baptiste who proposed a team up, raising his hands to look for peace and understand even though his alpha instincts told him to do otherwise. He was baring his teeth as well. The longer Lúcio had taken to reply the more aggressively the adrenaline was starting to course through their veins. But Lúcio had agreed and they had gone out to prowl.

The sea of bodies disappeared as they approached her. Their eyes were only onher. It was Lúcio who moved in first. A disarming smile to lock down with her hazel eyes. Her freckled face was illuminated with the color changing light spots. She was cute. She moved her shoulders and her hips in one fluid movement, inviting him to dance. He had bitten the inside of his cheek to ground himself and not react impulsively. He moved at the same rhythm as she did, taking her dance movements and following them up with new ones. She smiled and let him take the lead in their dance. Her scent made his head swirl. He was glad to see Baptiste move closer from behind her. The faster they could win her over, the faster they could take her somewhere else. And fuck her. He was already hard by the mere thought of it. She probably smelled that on him as well since she looked at him from behind her eyelashes. Lúcio gave a nod to his friend.

Lúcio approached her, locking their lips. Body against body. His skin prickled at the warmth. He went for her neck and she grabbed a fistful of his tank top, suddenly out of breath. Her senses made him drunk. "This is my friend Baptiste," he shouted, so she could hear him over the sound of the music. At that moment Baptiste moved in. He put his hands on her hips. She reacted surprised at first but Baptiste went to her other ear, probably to present himself. Baptiste kissed her naked shoulder. Her eyes gleamed, she still didn't say anything and they moved to the music. For several minutes they ground their bodies together. She grabbed a hold of Lúcio's forearms. Her lips were parted as the two alphas seduced her into giving in.

It lasted till the end of the song. Her scent shifted, and Lúcio could hear Baptiste groan. The medic rolled his hips against her and the girl looked up at the man in front of her. Lúcio grinned, as she tugged on his forearms to come closer. Being closer to her was torture. She was intoxicating.

"Wanna get out of here?"

The accent on her tongue was something he couldn't place. She dragged them along with her out of the club, pacing fast. It was Baptiste who gave in first. They were right around the corner when he grabbed her, almost slamming her to the wall. He kissed her fiercely, letting her know she was his for the night. Lúcio walked up to them to touchher stomach. His hand ghosted over her clothed crotch, trapped by Baptiste's leg. She moaned into the kiss, which was music to Lúcio's ears. Baptiste broke contact with her lips and went to ravish her neck. The medic's hand grabbed a hold of her auburn hair. She squirmed, a whimper enclosed by her swollen lips. Lúcio caressed her pelvis and kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Baptiste was rutting against his hand and her inner thighs. Fuck. They needed to be inside her. She wanted them both to be inside her.

She tapped out on the medic's shoulder. Surprised, they both let her go. She smiled at them and winked. "Follow me, I know a place."

The place was not just 'a place', it was the Overwatch Hotel. Baptiste shared a look with Lúcio. The reputation of the place was out of their league: room services, event planning, host events, casinos, illustrious guests' lectures and press conferences; Being in and staying at the Overwatch hotel was synonymous of great wealth and reputation. They were greeted with nods and no more acknowledgement than that. Baptiste covered his face, not immediately feeling at ease. She went to the reception desk. Most employees were omnic**s** and human**s** alike.

"Miss Lindholm, the usual ?" She shook her head. "I'd like a room in the east wing around the 50th floor tonight." The receptionist smiled knowingly and eyed both of the men behind her. "Of course, here is your key code."

Just like that they were in and taking one of the elevators. She dragged them both against her. "The name is Brigitte in case you were wondering." Her hands crept up to Baptiste's jaw and caressed his lips before kissing him. She guided Lúcio's hand to her breast. The DJ squeezed appreciatively, even finding her nipple through her top and bra.

Lúcio didn't take in the room. Right when the door opened he picked her up and she yelped. His alpha senses flared right back up as she started to kiss him. Her tongue licked his lips, playing with his own tongue. He threw her on the bed. He was done waiting. He wanted her naked and he wanted it now.

Baptiste undressed, giving his clothes to the omnic standing in the bedroom. It felt good to be ridden of the constrictive clothing. He held his dick in his hand; his knot was feeling so full already. He glanced up at his friend who was busy undressing the girl. Fuck it was hot to not only watch but also be aware of the heat and pheromones that were coating this room now that no restrains were imposed on them.

"If you need any other assistance, sir, I'd be delighted to provide you with whatever you need. My name is Zenyatta. I'm here to serve." Baptiste cocked his head to the omnic, a playful smile adorning his face. "To serve you say?" The omnic bowed his head. "Any service you desire can be provided." Overwatch really didn't fuck around with the possibilities around here. The medic raised a finger, tracing the omnic's faceplate and neck. "Coming right back to you."

A whimper, a moan. Lúcio was at the foot of the bed eating the girl out like there was no tomorrow. She had her hands in the locks of his hair. Baptiste climbed next to her. The sheets were way softer than anything else he had felt before. He kissed her. She couldn't keep up with his tongue. Moaning was the only thing she could do and her mind could currently only concentrate on the tongue lapping at her folds. "Mind if at some point the omnic joins us?" She didn't register what the man on top of her was asking. She blinked. A hand played with her nipple. She whispered a 'No'. Right at that moment Lúcio's fingers penetrated her. She blinked in rapid succession. Her scent made both of the men growl. She grabbed the sheets above her head. "Fuck me, please, fuck me."

Her hips rolled against his hand and Lúcio needed to hear her beg again. He massaged her in and out with the tips of his fingers. Her cry was even louder. She then let herself get stuck in a litany of 'please yes' and 'fuck' and 'please now'. Lúcio looked up at Baptiste whose scent was just as present as hers. The medic was playing with her nipples. "Let's fuck her." He stood up and let Baptiste get off the bed. Brigitte was whimpering at loss of contact, anywhere on her body. She was then shoved higher up on the bed. She saw the man who had previously talked to her towering above her. "Unless you don't want me to, I'm definitively coming inside of you." She bit her lips as he lowered his face to her ear. Whole shivers travelled through her body. "I know you want it, I can smell it. He is going to come inside of you as well." She nodded "Yes, please." Baptiste lined himself up, damn he was already leaking so much. He rubbed his thumb over her overly wet entrance. Her hips bucked into his hand to get more friction, to feel more than the desperate need between her legs. He chuckled and felt Lúcio's hand on his shoulder so he could get a look before getting onto the bed. His friend smiled and Baptiste grabbed the back of the DJ's neck to drag the man into a kiss.

With a fluid movement of his hips he got inside of her. Her scent, her taste on his friend's lips was divine. He groaned into the kiss as he licked Lúcio's tongue clean of her fluids. He felt himself pulse inside of her. The stretch enclosed his knot as if it had always fitted there. She writhed underneath him, desperate to get more as she tried to fuck herself on his dick. Her voice deplored the lack of movement. They broke the kiss, both out of breath. He felt how Lúcio's pheromones were invigorating him. The grin on the DJ's face was telling him how much the other alpha understood. The rivaling scents, the whole tension of trying to impress her better. The primal instinct that there can only be one alpha. The fact they were both here in this very moment, naked, an omega begging to be taken and fucked silly.

They were finding a good way to work around it. He wanted his friend to split her apart, make her delirious of want and exhilaration. It aroused him to no end. He looked at her and dug his hands into the flesh of her hips. His first thrust was hard, needing to sheath himself completely inside of her. So wet and warm. He groaned. Her face contorted itself into something that expressed pure ecstasy. She felt the other man shift on the bed.

Lúcio kissed her, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. He bit her neck. She squealed in pain, pleasure. Baptiste started rutting and she felt like dying under the teeth scraping her flesh. Lúcio moved around and straddled her chest.

He smiled at her before directing the tip of his groin to her lips. Her mouth opened up to welcome him, muffling the moaning against his skin. The strong thrusting of Baptiste made it difficult for her to take it all in. So Lúcio grabbed a fistful of her locks and saw how her eyes watered as he thrusted his cock deeper, past the knot. He felt his eyes roll back in his head. Fuck that was it. Right there. Right _fucking_ there. She dug her nails in his back and his alpha instinct made him pull out. None of that. There was no way she was going to mark him. She coughed, the saliva escaping her mouth. "I'll be the one marking you. Don't do that again." He growled at her; she whimpered. Baptiste chuckled behind them as a hard thrust from him almost made Brigitte fly forward, - She yelped - coming to a halt. Lúcio sat down on her chest, letting the tip of his erection trace her face. She smiled at him to show she understood and stuck out her tongue. He clenched his fist around her hair as she trailed and teased the base of his knot.

A few more teases and he let himself breach the barrier of her lips again. He lost himself in the sensation. Baptiste spread her legs forward. He put one leg on his shoulder as he made her hips buck even more into the matrass. His rutting became more insistent, faster, stronger. She was mewling in between sucking his friend's dick. His hips stuttered. She clenched and he felt himself lose grip of reality. His knot expanded, fattened, the stretch felt impossibly big. Her whole body locked around him. She left her mouth hanging open, saliva escaping her lips as Lúcio let her breathe. Baptiste felt every drop leave his body as her body sucked him right in. If he had died right there at that moment he wouldn't even have noticed it. It felt unending. His load filled her up quite nicely. His hips were rocking his knot against her walls over and over again.

He let go once his knot retracted to its usual shape. She was dripping down on the sheets. His body was shaking and he managed to get himself onto the bed. Her breathing was ragged, her endorphins high. She almost seemed as far gone as he was.

With one fluid movement Lúcio dragged her hips to the feet of the bed and turned her upon her stomach. One look at her abused entrance made him growl in want. Baptiste had made a real mess. She couldn't muster a word when he got inside of her. Her mouth hung open. A primal groan escaped her lips; So wanting and needy. So eager to have another load inside of her. He didn't hold back and fucked her, watching how she accepted his cock. Baptiste who had come down from any mental plane he had gone to rolled over to her. Kissed her slowly. Sloppily. Their tongues intertwined and her moans mostly came from her throat. Lúcio dug his nails into her back. She shuddered, writhed. He pushed down on her lower back, angling her hips up. So greedy.

When exactly Baptiste left the bed Lúcio, wouldn't be able to tell. The medic had slipped away quite fast. Lúcio only noticed when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Baptiste playfully pushing an undressed omnic toward the bed, circling his arm around the omnic's middle. The medic was kissing the omnic's faceplate, muttering: "unless you mind," to the DJ. Lúcio chuckled and pulled almost completely out, which made Brigitte groan in frustration, to then fuck her at the tip of his cock. "Not in the least."

Baptiste laid the omnic next to Brigitte and he let his hands wander. The omnic was visibly welcoming his touch as the heat rose from the metal frame. Baptiste knew that most omnics were very sensitive when it was about their wires so he didn't caress them just yet. He met Brigitte's cross-eyed gaze and judging by the groans of his friend, an orgasm was right around the corner. Metal hands touched his pecks, pinched his flesh. He felt himself awaken with new sensations. The omnic was looking at them both. He kissed Brigitte's forehead and let himself getdrunk on the touches on his body. His hand dipped under the omnics chestplate and the voicebox stuttered. The tip of his fingers traced wires all over their lengths. A moanlike sound escaped the omnic and Baptiste knew he was ready to go for the whole night after this.

The end


End file.
